


A Red Night

by runawayyouclevergirl



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maxon Schreave/America Singer-centric, Mild Language, Missing Moments, The One - Freeform, The Selection, maxon's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayyouclevergirl/pseuds/runawayyouclevergirl
Summary: "I knew I was acting like a selfish man, but America never showed me this kind of affection. And no matter how shameless or over the top all of that appeared, I was silently enjoying this game in which I was, for sure, the ultimate winner."... Or simply Maxon's POV during America's infamous attempt to seduce him in Chapter 1 and 2 of the book "The One".
Relationships: Maxon Schreave & America Singer, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Red Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I never wrote on this platform so I am kinda nervous lol  
> I love "The Selection" trilogy so much, and I wanted to wrote something about it. I particularly liked the red dress scene in which America tries (?) to seduce Maxon in the very beginning. It was hilarious and I really wanted to see the scene with his eyes. So yep, enjoy this one-shot!
> 
> Spoiler alert! Don't read this if you haven't completed the trilogy!
> 
> Dedicated to my softies and my softies only. Don't know what I would do without you. <3

__

_Maxon's POV_

It seemed to be one typical dinner in the company of Father and my splendid girls.

Sitting on my left, not very far from me, Celeste was tasting her dinner slow, occasionally giving me a glance, pearly teeth shining whenever the curve of her smile painted on her face. Anytime I threw her a look, her red lips puckered on purpose around the tiny bites of her food, the allusion blatantly clear and that didn’t leave that much of imagination. 

_Oh, Celeste._ She really never failed to surprise me. It’s a pity that all that beauty and the charm she had couldn’t dissipate the never ending desire I had for my...

“America,” I mouthed, very slow and unbearably quiet, as I knew Father would have questioned my word.

Moreover, Kriss wouldn’t be happy to hear it. She was frowning at me, visually questioning what I had just mumbled, but I shook my head lightly and dismissed it, smiling bright as the sun, just like the Prince of Illéa would do, and got back to eat. 

My eyes travelled around the table. Elise was quiet, as always; her manners and beliefs value silence as one of the most important behaviors in her culture, and I wasn’t against that. She could be a good and well-tempered queen, that was obvious. But was that enough to make me choose her? 

Sitting besides me, Father was carrying on a pointless conversation with the girls, my dearest girls, but all that I keep thinking about is the bothering empty seat at Kriss’s side. 

America wasn’t here. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, I noticed she was late for dinner by a minute or two. Once again, I realized how life was different when she was not around me. It’s agonizing, it shattered my heart, and what was worse was that I couldn't show it for the sake of my father and the girls. 

Unlike anyone else, America filled me, in ways I couldn’t even explain to myself. The mere absence of the fire of her hair or the ocean of her eyes gave me ache that no comfortable word would soothe away. 

I sighed, taking another bite of my melancholic dinner. In a room full of people, I knew how to feel alone as that happened more times that I could count. Years of youth wasted like that, between a war planned and another, late nights photographing the moonlight from the balcony of my terrace as I couldn’t go out, the lonely readings in the library and hours spent with the sole company of myself. I was so tired to feel this way. 

My soul needed someone to lean on and I was terrified by the thought that no one could ever love me back. That _she_ couldn’t love me back. That she couldn’t give me what I would have given her… The whole world. My deepest affection, my time, my words, my life. Everything for her. Every cell of my being would be hers if only she dared to give me her trust and her heart. 

But would she do the same for me?

I was so immersed in my deepest thoughts that, for a moment, I didn’t notice the doors of the dining hall swung open and the sound of heels clicking on the fine marble of the hall. 

All the heads including mine lifted up, catching the figure standing there. 

The guards introduce what was, without any doubt, a vision coming to _life_.

My eyes found their way to her, and a new type of hunger raised in my throat from the very pit of my stomach. Controlling myself was suddenly too hard and, despite being a master in managing my inner emotions, the fire rising within me was getting bigger, demolishing what was left of my rationality. 

America was walking lust. Her hair was a wave of scarlet that perfectly matched with the Red Sea fabric that was barely covering her curves underneath, paths of softness and silk, paler than the snow and hotter than Hell. 

I swallowed a soundless lump, all of my eyes capturing the details of her skin and face meticulously covered in makeup, eyelashes stunning and fluttering like butterflies swirling in the wind. 

Also her hair, those soft long, ruby hues that captured the light of the sunset, were flowing and contouring her face, shoulders and hips in a marvelous frame. 

America curtised, the slick of her dress revealing her leg. My muscles got tighter, my abdomen welcoming a waterfall of goosebumps leading to my legs when her eyes finally found their way, locking their way with mine. 

Blue on brown, our irises met in an eternal second that said what we would never be able to admit out loud. Her gems exuded something I haven’t seen in her before... 

A _promise_ , a silent invitation she was trying to throw me and that I had only to catch. 

Right now, I would trace her legs and hips with my hands myself, experiencing what was like caressing a woman like that for the first time, in its purest raw form; but then again, I was still a prince and I was raised to be a gentleman, and as my strict education required, I had to behave. 

Unashamedly fantasizing about the delicacies of a lady wasn't polite. It wasn’t admissible. A future king had to conceal his inner desires and needs, showing himself as the acceptation of royalty and composure. For that reason alone, I’ve never felt the need to abdicate the throne as much as now. 

America swayed her way to Kriss, sitting next to her in a gracious movement. A butler immediately served her main course, and she murmured a quiet “thank you” at him, carrying one whatever intention she had in mind. 

Impossible to not notice the judgement displayed on the other girls’ faces, especially on Kriss’s one. 

I couldn’t catch what the two were talking about, but it’s clear she didn’t approve of her dress or the late. Same could be said by Father, who was close to snap at her; I could tell it by the way he was mustering all of his energy to keep his eyes down to his dish and the lips pressed together in disapproval. 

My, she must have had her reasons for showing herself dressed like that in front of us!

America's smirk and sudden confidence made me want to face her soon, getting out of here and talking to her alone, where all that she was could be tasted by my hands. 

I clicked the tongue on the wall of my inner cheek, taking in all of her divine sight once again. My gorgeous dear. She was turning me into a puddle of thoughts a prince should never have. Not to his beloved darling. 

_What are you, America Singer? What are you doing to me?_

Throughout all the dinner, she ignored me, trying so hard to swallow down her food. Clearly, that little skimpy thing resembling a dress wasn’t easy to wear. Still, she chose to wear it to probably impress me. And who I am to not appreciate the effort? 

Only when the dessert had been served to each of us—a delicious mille-feuille with fresh red fruits on the top of it—she decided to meet my gaze. I didn’t waste this precious opportunity, and I immediately brought my hand to my ear, and she did the same, tugging it. 

Once doing that, she sketched a smile, standing up and excusing herself for a bit, turning around and heading to the door. I tip my head to the right, focusing on her bare back, and if my eyes didn’t fool me, I could spot some tiny, adorable freckles peppering the chastity of her skin. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. 

“Outrageous.” Father breaks though my thought of bliss as America quits the dining hall. 

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, “Come again, Father?”

“I said: outrageous. A future queen should never dress like that in front of her king and her _possible_ future husband.” His voice shakes in cold irritation but he knows he has to show himself at his best in front of the ladies. 

If we were alone, things would have gone way too differently. 

“Oh, but I found the dress lovely,” I smiled, tapping my napkin on the rim of my lips. “Don’t you, ladies? What’s your opinion?”

I saw them squint their eyes for my question. Perhaps, my demand was too bold, but I genuinely wanted to know their thoughts about it. I couldn’t be the only one who was smiling like a fool for that celestial scene, could I?

“It was a hazard, but it was a decent dress,” Celeste comments despite not displaying an ounce of emotion in her voice. 

“It is something I would never wear to a dinner with Your Majesties, that’s for sure,” Kriss says with her chin held high, gaining a sound of approval by my father. 

“Absolutely scandalous,” Elise dismisses it with a passive tone, wetting her lips with her water. 

“I see. Well, I love red. I found it divine,” I conclude with a small smile, bringing the dessert to my mouth and tasting the fruits melting in my mouth in a symphony of sugar. 

I wonder if America tastes the same. I genuinely want to know. Her lips are the definition of pure vanilla, so I wouldn’t be surprised if her skin had the flavor of berries. 

I had only one way to find it out. 

-

Many thoughts were buzzing my mind, I had to admit it. 

If I was completely sure to go visit America in her apartments after dinner, now that same wave of heat died down a bit, and my logical senses came back to me. 

I paced back and forth the corridor, hands laced behind my back, a million of questions rushing in and out of my head. There must have been a reason for her sudden, bold behavior. America, the stubborn girl I met in the garden, the one who gave a kick in the groin when she sensed the danger wouldn’t behave like this. I was quite sure of it. 

Neither Celeste in all of her glorious beauty would have pushed herself doing that or showing herself like that to Father. This made me think. 

What if she felt like she _needed_ to do it? As if she was afraid to lose me? That she wanted to be in track with the others?

I stop my pace for a moment, wrinkling my forehead. That could be it. What if she thought she had to seduce me because she was sure that the other girls did the same with me long ago? That meant she wanted to show me she still wanted to be chosen!

I would hazard to say that America finally decided that she wants to be by my side. 

I grinned, perhaps way too widely. Oh, dear. My dear, she really thinks she can fool me, or that I would touch someone that is not her. 

Sure, I had my moment with Celeste, and I had my moments with Kriss, but neither of them were slightly comparable to what I shared with her that time in the safe room. 

It was like the world ran out of electricity and that same electricity was compressed in that crumpled space, giving us the sparkle to explode. She was the only one who saw me that way… Vulnerable, exposed, human. She saw me, Maxon, the man behind the crown. I would never share myself with anyone else if only—if only she could give me a minimal sign to be trustworthy. If she told me that she would mine forever. 

I needed those words. I craved them like air. And only when I would hear them, I would have indulged in her lips and body, as my beautiful America deserved. 

After a moment of deep contemplation, I decided to go to her. 

Time was running out, it’s almost eleven and I wanted to see her before sleep fell on her. And, why not? One last glance to her marvelous body would represent the perfect way to wish myself a goodnight. 

I knocked on the door of her room as the Officer next to it is surveilling the corridor. He greeted me, “Your Royal Highness.”

I greeted him back with an imperceptible smile, “Officer Leger.”

In a second or less, I heard a soft sound coming from the room. “ _Come in.”_ Her voice was fairy dust that already works its magic to make my body thrill in excitement. She was the embodiment of sweetness.

I enter the bedroom, expecting to be overwhelmed by the usual bright lights coming from the chandelier, but instead darkness soothes my sight and the only source are the candles lit up around the furniture, creating a suggestive atmosphere, as well as that pair of blue diamonds of hers locked on me.

Dear Lord. She really wants this. I did appreciate the effort a lot, and the situation was way too amusing to cut off so soon. I wanted to indulge in her sweet attention, and I wanted to see how far she would push herself to have me. I wanted to see my America being in need of me. 

I focused on her, my eyes catching that same naked leg that had tempted me more than once this night. 

“There you are.” Her voice was velvety and warm, it shook my flesh and bones. 

If only she knew the effect she had on me. If only she knew what I would do for her and to her. 

She placed her book (is it upside down?) on the bed table next to her and got up, walking next to me with unusual sensuality, her hips swaying right and left in a mesmerizing movement. 

I cleared my voice quietly, shutting the door closed at last behind me. The last thing I wanted was the guard hearing us.

“I wanted to tell you that you look fantastic tonight,” I began, my nerves melting whenever she came close and breathed my air. 

I saw her flicking her hair over her shoulder, in the clear attempt to appear self-confident, “Oh, this thing? It was just sitting in the back of the closet.”

One more glance at the dress corresponds to taking a step in Heaven itself, so I decided to linger in that indecent pleasure as much as I could before revealing my cards. 

I nodded in agreement, walking towards her. 

“I’m glad you pulled it out.”

 _I’m glad you did this for me._ This is what I would have said. She was giving all of herself for this and, even though this wasn’t my real America, I can’t help but feel satisfied in seeing this naughty side of her. She really could amaze me in any way possible, and this would always be her greatest quality. 

In our complicated relationship, America never bored me. She showed me how fun life was and how to turn things lighthearted. She was exactly what I needed to be alive. 

I felt her fingers intertwined with mine, fingertips filling the empty holes, as my eyes locked in hers. I swore I could see golden glitters around her pupils. 

“Come sit with me. I haven’t seen you much lately…” She prompted, guiding me to her bed. 

I sighed, relaxed and comfortable in her presence, sitting with her on the edge of her mattress that for so many moons she slept in all alone. 

A part of me would unashamedly smile as I was aware that her main intention was to lay down and spend the night with me, but I needed to push through and keep on teasing my dear, my darling, who was trying her best to make me crumble in her arms.

I knew I was acting like a selfish man, but America never showed me this kind of affection. And no matter how shameless or over the top all of that appeared, I was silently enjoying this game in which I was, for sure, the ultimate winner. 

So, I faked a bothered sigh. “I’m sorry about that. Things have been a bit tense since we lost so many people in that rebel attack, and you know how my father is. We sent several guards to protect your families, and our forces are stretched thin, so he’s worse than usual. And he’s pressuring me to end the Selection, but I’m holding my ground. I want to have some time to think this through.”

Predictably, she was not interested in this type of discourse and neither was I—the country and the rebels could wait just a bit. What America wanted was not a conversation regarding the safety of the nation. She just wanted me. 

“Of course. You should be in charge of this.” Regardless of her intentions, I knew that she was being honest about it. 

At least she saw me as a good leader for my nation, unlike my father. 

“Exactly,” I closed my eyes for a moment and sadly smiled. “I know I’ve said it a thousand times, but when people push me, it makes me crazy.”

I opened them just to see her pouting a bit, lips inviting and well moisturized. Soft like a cloud. 

“I know.” That’s all she said before silence fell between us. 

Now, now. This is going to be entertaining. How is she going to get her prince? _What is your next move dear America? Show me what you can do._

I saw her wetting her lips, showing me a shy grin. “I know this is silly, but my maids put this new perfume on me today. Is it too strong?” 

She brushed her hair all the way to one shoulder, leaving her neck exposed. Good God, she was seriously not having a filter tonight and, like the worst of fools, I was falling into her lusty trap. But falling for her, in whatever way, could never be wrong. 

Like I was the fly attracted to light, I tipped my head just right, lips grazing on her exposed skin. Her fragrance was driving me crazy. It’s an explosion of tropical flavors. “No, dear, it’s lovely,” I breathed just above the crook of her neck, drawing a kiss right there, satisfying my desire of feeling her skin against me. 

I saw her smiling in satisfaction, humming and inhaling deep breaths, feeling her shivers tickling her just beneath my lips. “I’m glad you like it. I’ve really missed you.”

_America, my love, you don’t know how much I missed you too._

I buried my voice down, letting the sentiments speak out loud. “How much have you missed me?” I slipped my hand behind her back, palm splayed on the mattress as I leaned into her face, falling in love again in those eyes made of blue. 

Her irises lit up. “So, so much,” she released a hot breath, sliding closer, feeling her honesty overwhelming me. 

And that’s all it took. I kissed her without having any glimpse of hesitation. All that she had, I wish it was mine forever. I carded my hand through her hair while I used my other to clutch her cheek and pull her close, my lips tasting and savoring her flavor in silent and profound contemplation. 

I could feel her: the heat of her face, the redness of her apple cheeks, her tongue touching mine, her body aching to be cooled down and taken care of, my hands trembling in need as I would do anything to please her. She drove me crazy, over the edge, her mouth dancing with mine in a foreign love language that only her and I spoke.

At this moment there was not a prince or a future princess anymore. There was no plan to seduce me. There was not my enjoyment in seeing her trying. There were America and Maxon, a woman and a man who needed each other more than words could ever describe. 

But then, when I was sure I couldn’t stop myself from loving her, something broke the spell. When I felt America’s hands on mine guiding me to the zip of her dress, a blackout occurred in my head and my body freezed. 

I had only one certainty: not here, and without any hint of a doubt, not now. 

I pressed my fingertips on the zip, the shadow of a smile taking over my face. I couldn’t do this. I played a little with her as she played a little with me, but we both knew this was not how we wanted this special moment to be. 

She looked at me as if she was about to say something and this triggered a ghost of laughter coming up my throat. 

And what was even funnier was her expression: she was looking like she is over the edge, and she doesn’t even know what to do from this moment on. Her mouth is O-shaped, like a tiny, little fish out of the water and it was so, incredibly amusing. 

This was enough for me to stop teasing my darling and let out, finally, a laugh I have been burying down since the moment I stepped in here.

“—What’s so funny?” She immediately backed herself a bit, furrowing her brows in clear confusion.

But the more she looked at me like that, the more I laughed. She was absolutely adorable. 

“Of everything you’ve done, this is by far the most entertaining!” I laughed and laughed, I could feel the tears cracking out my eyelids as I hit my knee. 

She glared at me but if that was an attempt to scold me, it didn’t work at all. If anything, it made me even more amused.

“Excuse me?” Her lips trembled in frustration. 

I passed a finger under my eye, wiping that subtle tear of joy as my laughters died down a bit. _You incredible, hilarious little jewel._

Stunned by her boldness and by all the love I had for her, I cupped her face and I smashed my lips on her forehead, all of my feelings visible in that kiss if only she tried to look at it closer. 

“I always wondered what it would be like to see you try,” I finally admitted, standing up and laughing again as my stomach almost hurt. “I’m sorry; I have to go.” 

She looked at me with wide eyes, millions of question marks spinning around her head, and this only helped to amplify my laughter. I shook my head, trying to brush off my childish behavior and taking in a deep breath. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” And like that, I left my dear alone, closing the door quietly behind me as the guard threw me a puzzled look. 

I just knew something while I was walking up the staircase that would have led to my bedroom. That tonight, maybe for the first time, I really did win. 


End file.
